Rozgrywki Quidditcha i Nocne Wędrówki
by Rose235b
Summary: Sequel Fasolek Berty'ego Botta i Czterech Domów! Mary Grey powraca, by rozpocząć drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie! Ale dorastanie przysparza jednak więcej problemów niż można by się było spodziewać... Między lekcjami, polowaniem na swojego nadal nieznanego ojca i Quidditch'em, gryfonka nie ma zbyt wiele czasu by uporządkować sprawy sercowe... A z czasem, dowiaduje się, że powinna.
1. Chapter 1

_Rozdział 1_

* * *

Mary powoli przemierzała ulice Londynu. Z przyzwyczajenia owinęła się ciaśniej szalikiem. Jak na sierpień, pogoda była paskudna. Całymi dniami i nocami padało i było zimno jak w psiarni. Dziewczyna jak gdyby nigdy nic weszła do omijanego przez ludzi baru i lekko się wzdrygnęła. Czuła zapach Ognistej Whisky już z ulicy. Marlo kiwnęła głową w stronę bezzębnego barmana, Toma, po czym udała się na tyły. Wyszła z budynku i odwróciła się w stronę ceglanego muru. Zaczęła odliczać cegły.

* * *

„Trzy w tą… Teraz pięć…Acha!" Z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy dotknęła odpowiedniej cegły swoją różdżką i spojrzała, jak cegły się rozsuwają. Słyszała ludzi krzątających się między sklepami, sowy miotające się po swoich klatkach i… Magię.

Z uśmiechem przekroczyła mur i rozejrzała się po ulicy Pokątnej.

Nareszcie była w domu.

* * *

„Hej, jak ci minęły wakacje?"

„Co tam u twojego brata, podobno pracuje w ministerstwie?"

„Ciekawa jestem, czy Slytherine znowu wygra."

Marlo spojrzała niepewnie na swoje przyjaciółki, Carrie i Victorię. Mandy, Tchórzek i Ginger (ich zwierzęta) robiły jak zwykle wile hałasu, próbując wydostać się z klatek, kiedy dziewczyny starały się przedostać przez tłumy rodziców, ich dzieci i kufrów. Jade, czwarta dziewczyna, rozmawiała ze swoimi mugolskimi rodzicami, Fred i George, znani w Hogwarcie jako bliźniaki Weasley, żegnali się ze swoją rodziną, której trzy drugoroczne dziewczyny wykrzyknęły chóralne 'Dzień dobry!', a Lee i Alicia (pozostali członkowie ich paczki), zniknęli gdzieś w chmurach pary wydobywającej się z komina lokomotywy.

„Lepiej zajmę jakiś przedział" Mruknęła Carrie, kręcąc oczami na widok swojego o dwa lata starszego brata. Kevin będzie zbyt zajęty Percy'm by nas pilnować, więc lepiej się czymś zajmę."

„Spoko" Mruknęła Vic, starając się uspokoić Tchórzka. W końcu poddała się i zakryła jego klatkę swoją ową kurtką, którą dostała na swoje wczorajsze urodziny od mamy Car. „Ja tam zajmę się pilnowaniem bliźniaków" Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo w stronę Mary. „Tak żeby przypadkiem sobie jakiś panien nie znaleźli."

„Czyli niby to ja mam zanieść wasze kufry?" Prychnęła blondynka, poprawiają różowe pasemko, które uwolniło się z jej kucyka. „Ani mi się śni!"

„W takim raaazie" Vic przeciągnęła ostatni wyraz, po czym zagwizdała. „Panowie, chodźcie tu nam pomóc!" Pisnęła w stronę braci, którzy z identycznymi uśmiechami odwrócili się w ich stronę. Fred podbiegł do wózka Vic, na co właścicielka zachichotała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. „Fred, wózek twojej panny w potrzebie jest obok."

Chłopak oblał się rumieńcem i wykrztusił ciche 'OH!', łapiąc wózek Mary.

„Alicia!" Dziewczyna zachichotała gdy w jej stronę rzuciły się cztery podniecone dwunastolatki. „Co myślisz o Frankensteinie?"

„Świetny, jeszcze raz dzięki za pożyczenie mi go, Jade" Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do szatynki.

„Słyszałaś?" Carrie mrugnęła do brunetki. „Oliver Wood został kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru!"

Twarz Alicii przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora, gdy ta spojrzała na swoje dłonie, jakby były najciekawszą rzeczą na Ziemi. Od początku pierwszego roku podobał jej się o dwa lata starszy obrońca drużyny quidditcha gryfonów.

„Przestań, Car, jeszcze trochę a twarz Alicii będzie przypominać jej sweter" Vic wskazała na purpurowy sweter dziewczyny. „A tak poza tym, Oliver to ciacho. I jeden z niewielu dobrych graczy Gryffindoru."

„Czułabym się urażona gdyby nie to, że masz rację" Westchnęła starsza gryfonka, Marlo, bawiąc się swoim kucykiem.

„To w końcu zapisujecie się do drużyny, czy nie?"

„Jakiej drużyny?" Mary odwróciła się w stronę Carrie.

„Quidditcha" Zachichotała Jade. „W zeszłym roku obiecałaś razem z Fredem, George'm i Alicią, że spróbujecie swoich sił na boisku."

„Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że wy też będziecie coś robić" Znikąd za Marlo pojawił się Fred, u boku którego zmaterializował się jego bliźniak, George. „Lee zarzekł się, że spróbuje być komentatorem, a wy, panie?"

„Yhmmm…" Zaczęła jąkać się Carrie. „Jakiś pomysł, Vic?"

„Quidditch odpada, Marcus Flint jest u mnie w drużynie" Wzdrygnęła się blondynka. „Ty, Jade?"

„Lęk wysokości" Pobladła lekko dziewczyna.

„Damy wam czas do namysłu" Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo George.

* * *

* Paręnaście godzin później*

* * *

Około północy Marlo obudziła się, czując ogromny głód. Niezbyt to rozumiała, parę godzin wcześniej jadła w Wielkiej Sali, ale postanowiła jak zwykle zignorować logikę i włożyła szlafrok. Powoli wydostała się z dormitorium i zeszła po schodach, tylko po to, by wpaść na kogoś.

"Ałł, za co to?"

Przed nią stał Fred, trzymający się za nos który Mary trafiła czołem.

"Co ty tu robisz?" Syknęła dziewczyna, masując swoje obolałe czoło.

"Dla twojej wiadomości, to idę do kuchni" Oświadczył rudzielec, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym uśmiechnął się szarmancko. "A ty, m'lady?"

"To samo" Odburknęła blondynka ciesząc się, że w ciemnościach widziała jedynie jasnoniebieskie oczy chłopaka. Oznaczało to, że on nie widział jej rumieńca. "Masz mapę?"

"Nom."

"To prowadź!"

* * *

Marlo i Fred całą drogę powrotną z kuchni spędzili śmiejąc się histerycznie. Naręcza słodyczy tworzyły imponujące góry w ich ramionach. Chłopak wyszeptał Grubej Damie hasło i dwójka z trudem przeczołgała się przez dziurę w ścianie, po czym bezceremonialnie rzuciła słodycze na kanapę. Gryfoni opadli na mebel, dalej chichocząc.

Gdy wreszcie blondynka opanowała śmiech, odwróciła się do swojego kompana. Fred trochę urósł przez wakacje, a jego skóra przybrała o ton ciemniejszą barwę, z tego co widziała w delikatnym świetle wydobywającym się z jej różdżki. Jego włosy również urosły, a piegi stały się bardziej widoczne. Marlo spojrzała w jego oczy. W jego wyglądzie tylko one i łobuzerski uśmiech nie zmieniły się.

Powoli zaczęła zatracać się w błyszczącym błękicie. Nieznacznie się przysunęła. Wzrok rudzielca powoli zaczął kierować się na jej usta, by po chwili skierować się z powrotem na jej oczy. Przysunął się. Ich nosy znajdowały się centymetry od siebie. Zaczęli się do siebie nachylać...

Ich wargi złączyły się w niewinnym pocałunku.

Marlo Grey całowała Freda Weasley'a, a on odpowiadał tym samym.

Chłopak, którego znała od roku, o którym śniła od lat...

Chwila, całowała się z jednym za swoich najlepszych _przyjaciół_.

Kurde.

Dziewczyna odskoczyła jak oparzona.

"O, Merlinie!" Pisnęła i, potykając się, uciekła do swojego dormitorium.

Fred śledził ją mętnym wzrokiem póki nie zniknęła w ciemnościach, po czym przesunął palcami po wargach.

Były jeszcze ciepłe.

* * *

Siema! Po jakimś... Wow, praktycznie roku, nareszcie dodałam część drugą ^^! Na tym kończą się dobre wiadomości, bo nie wiem kiedy opublikuję następny rozdział -_-! Wiecie, niby wakacje, ale człowiek wyjeżdża do miejsc gdzie neta nie ma :P! Ale obiecuję że dodam rozdział jak tylko będę mogła!


	2. Chapter 2

Hej!

Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy polubili lub z alertowali moje nowe opowiadanie... I Eliza, dzięki za skomentowanie, jesteś wielka ;)!

Yhmm, Harry Potter to własność genialnej J.K., a do mnie należą Marlo, Vic, Jade, Carrie i album Linkin Park 'Hybrid Theory', którego słuchałam pisząc ten rozdział... Coś tego nie widac, ale trudno :P Zwłaszcza pod koniec, raczej jakbym słuchała czegoś wesołego, a nie o demonach wewnątrz ludzi...

* * *

Rozdział 2

* * *

"I co?" Vic niecierpliwiła się, poprawiając spoczywającą na jej głowie kokardę. "Nie zejdziesz nawet na śniadanie? Nie możesz go przecież unikać przez całą wieczność. Wszystkie lekcje macie razem."

"Wiem!" Jęknęła Mary, kręcąc głową.

"A tak poza tym, dlaczego się przed nim chowasz?" Victoria nie kryła zdumienia. "Zawsze jesteście do siebie przyczepieni."

"A, wiesz…" Starsza z dziewczyn nerwowo poprawiała włosy. "Musimy trochę od siebie odpocząć…"

"Brzmi jakbyście nagle zaczęli się obściskiwać" Blondynka parsknęła śmiechem, a gdy zauważyła że jej przyjaciółka nie dołącza, ucichła. "Nie obściskiwaliście się, nie?"

"Nie, nie, nie, znaczy, w pewnym sensie, znaczy, nie nazwałabym_ tego_ obściskiwaniem…"

"_Całowałaś_ się z_ Fredem?_"

"No, trochę, jakby… Tak."

"_Co?_"  
"Przecież już omówiłyśmy 'co' i 'z kim'" Zauważyła Marlo. "Zostało nam 'gdzie' i 'kiedy'."

"Czy cię porąbało?" Vic uśmiechnęła się. "_Całowaliście_ się, a ty zamierzasz go _unikać_?"

"A czemu niby nie?" Żachnęła się Mary. "Koniec, dałam się ponieść hormonom, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie mogę tak po prostu stracić jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół!"

Ślizgonka westchnęła ciężko.

"Merlinie, co z tobą jest nie tak?" Burknęła, po czym wyszła z łazienki.

Mary usiadła na podłodze.

_Kurde._

Miała przecież dopiero niecałe trzynaście lat. Czemu niby już miała mieć problemy z chłopakami? Nie wystarczy że jednym z jej nauczycieli był Severus Snape? To było wystarczająco straszne, nie potrzebowała więcej koszmarów.

Blondynka wstała i podeszła do jednej z umywalek. Odkręciła zimną wodę i ochlapała nią twarz. Spojrzała niepewnie w lustro.

Jakby z dnia na dzień pobladła. Po bezsennej nocy pod jej bladoniebieskimi oczami pojawiły się sine cienie.

Miała dość tego roku w Hogwarcie, chociaż dopiero co się zaczął.

Marlo westchnęła ciężko i podniosła z podłogi wypełnioną podręcznikami jasnozieloną torbę. Musiała iść na lekcje.

Nie mogła przecież unikać go przez całą wieczność.

* * *

"Oh, Ginger" Westchnęła dziewczyna. "I co ja mam niby zrobić?"

Kot podniósł głowę i otworzył prawe oko. Najwyraźniej uznał, że jego właścicielka nie ma do powiedzenia czegoś ciekawego, bo wrócił do swojej drzemki.

"I ty przeciwko mnie, brutusie?" Mary podrapała go za uchem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. "Dobrze wiedzieć że mam wsparcie w postaci mojego familianta i najlepszej przyjaciółki/siostry" Kto zignorował ją. "A może mnie chociaż wysłuchasz?"

Ginger po raz kolejny otworzył prawe oko, tym razem by zasygnalizować że jest łaskawy i skupia na niej mikroskopijną część swojej uwagi.

"Super!" Uśmiechnęła się lekko. "Pamiętasz, jak pierwszej nocy wymknęłam się do kuchni?" Ginger ją zignorował. "Wyszło na to, że Fred też był głodny. I, jakby, poszliśmy razem, a jak wróciliśmy, to... No, wiesz... Pocałował mnie."

Kot posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące: 'No way, wszyscy to wiedzą, a ty daj mi spokój!', po czym wrócił do odpoczywania.

"_Wiedziałeś o tym?_"

Ginger ponownie ją zignorował.

"Wredne zwierzę" Mruknęła pod nosem blondynka. "Nie rozumiem czemu w ogóle cię trzymam."

Kot posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

"Masz rację" Westchnęła, kiwając głową. "Żadne inne zwierze by ze mną nie wytrzymało."

* * *

_Konfrontacja, konfrontacja!_

_To takie piekne słowo!_

_Konfrontacja, konfrontacja!_

_Odkryję je na nowo!_

"Przestań śpiewać, Vic!" Marlo poczerwieniała, gdy grupa siedemnastolatków spojrzała na nie z mieszanką zaciekawienia i irytacji.

"Nie, dopóki nie porozmawiasz z Fredem."

"Przypomnij mi, _dlaczego _jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką?"

"Ponieważ jestem bezpośrednia, bezkompromisowa i ładna" Victoria posłała jej swój czarujący uśmiech numer dwa.

"Z tą ładną to nie przesadzaj" Mary wywróciła oczami.

"A propos ładnych rzeczy" Uśmiech blondynki zmienił się w łobuzerski uśmieszek. "Czas twej konfrontacji nadszedł!"

"Co masz na-" Marlo zauważyła dwie kępy rudych włosów kierujące się w ich stronę. "Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, ja-"

Victoria zniknęła, a wraz z nią George i opaska na oczach Freda. Chłopak mrugnął parę razy, przyzwyczajając oczy do ostrego, południowego słońca, po czym otworzył je szerzej w zdumieniu, gdy ujrzał gryfonkę.

"Yyy..."

"Cześć."

"Tak, cześć."

Zapadła cisza. Obydwoje byli czerwoni, możliwie dlatego, że kiedy ostatnim razem rozmawiali, zakończyli to pocałunkiem.

jak miała mu niby powiedzieć, że nie chce żadnych związków, że są przyjaciółmi i nie chce tego ryzykować, nie brzmiąc przy tym jak robot?

"Słuchaj, Marlo" Fred wziął głębszy oddech. "Nie chcę żadnych związków. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, i tylko przyjaciółmi."

_Wow, to było proste._

"Ja też tak myślę" Przytaknęła blondynka.

"Więc... Przyjaciele?" Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę.

Coś w niej pękło.

"Jedni z najlepszych" Przytuliła go, by nie widział jej oczu.

Były mokre.

* * *

"Ach, tęskniłam za tym" Westchnęła Alicia, przymykając oczy.

Mary otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała na nią. Była to pierwsza sobota września, którą, jak wiele poprzednich, spędzali przy jeziorze pod ich ulubionym drzewem. Vic, George i Fred prowadzili zaciekłą rozmowę na temat Quidditcha ("Mówię ci, Aicia jest lesza od takiego, powiedzmy, Ladislawa Zamojskiego!""Bez przesady, Zamojski to zawodowy ścigający! Nawet Alicia nie jest od niego lepsza!""Panowie, stawiam galeona na Gobliny z Grodziska. Z kim teraz będą grać?"), Lee i Cariie zaciekle plotkowali ("Lee, nawet Sanpe musi czasami myć włosy.""Widziałaś kiedyś żeby _nie _były przetłuszczone?"), Jade zaciekle czytała, co jakiś czas poprawiając swoje okulary, a Alicia i Marlo czerpały korzyści ze słońca, póki mogły.

"Za czym dokładnie?" Blondynka zaśmiała się gorzko. "Rozumiem że za słońcem, całe lato tylko padało."

"Nie tylko" Wzruszyła ramionami brunetka. "Za Hogwartem. Za wami. Za... Tym, co teraz robimy."

"Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że nie robimy praktycznie nic" Gryfonka wywróciła oczami.

"Właśnie" Alicia uśmiechnęła się szeroko. "Nie uważasz że to piękne, że potrafimy dobrze się ze sobą bawić robiąc _nic_?"

Wzrok Mary na chwilę powędrował w stronę Freda, który ściskał właśnie dłoń Vic, przyjmując zakład. Jego rude włosy lśniły w słońcu, a ciemne piegi podkreślały, jak jasne są jego oczy. Szybko z powrotem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

Doszło do niej, że właśnie wtedy, kiedy spędzała czas z _nimi - _Victorią, George'm, Fredem, Alicią, Jade, Carrie i Lee - nie myślała o lekcjach, o pracy domowej, o swoim ojcu, o swojej matce, o tym, że była zakochaną bez wzajemności małolatą. Nie było smutku, zazdrości, strachu._  
_

"Masz rację" Odwzajemniła uśmiech brunetki. "To piękne."


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Marlo przełknęła głośno ślinę. Widziała Olivera Wooda, czwartoklasistę i nowego kapitana drużyny gryfonów, który zaciekle wypatrywał na niebie przyszłych szukających. Troje zawodników, wszyscy pełnoletni, przemierzało boisko w poszukiwaniu znicza.

Po pół godzinie jedno z nich (chłopak, Mitchell) musnęło go palcami, ale znicz przeleciał mu tuż przed nosem i znalazł się pół metra od Mary. Ta, niewiele myśląc, złapała go i oddała kapitanowi.

"Dzięki" Niepewnie wymamrotał Oliver, po czym zwrócił się do ludzi na miotłach. "Okay, na ziemię! Mitchel był najbliżej złapanie, więc, chyba, będziemy zmuszeni się nim zadowolić."

Mitchell, chuderlawy i pryszczaty brunet, uśmiechnął się i zaczął wykrzykiwać 'Suuuper!', opluwając przy tym wszystkich dokoła.

"Dobra" Wood był wyraźnie zawiedziony umiejętnościami (a raczej ich brakiem) gryfonów. "Teraz będziemy próbować pałkarzy..."

Blondynka przyciągnęła do siebie obydwu bliźniaków i posłała im czarujący uśmiech.

"Skopcie ich tyłki tłuczkami!"

"Nie ma sprawy, prawda, Gred?" Zaśmiał się Fred.

"Masz rację, Forge" George poklepał ją po ramieniu i obaj wsiedli na miotły, trzymając kurczowo pałki.

Poza nimi nad boiskiem latało jeszcze czterech uczniów, wszyscy starsi i więksi od nich.

Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale na moment zwątpiła w możliwości chłopaków.

Oliver zbliżył się do kufra z piłkami i wypuści tłuczki, jeden z nich poszybował w górę, a drugi z zawrotną prędkością poleciał w stronę George'a. Ten automatycznie odbił go w stronę Freda, który zgrabnym ruchem walnął nim gościa obok. Chłopak zleciał na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

"Wow" Oliver nie krył zdumienia.

"Nieźle..."Fred i George wymienili spojrzenia. "Strasznie, ale nieźle."

Poza tym efektownym nokautem nie działo się zbyt wiele. Pozostali trzej chłopcy imponowali masą, ale co do szybkości i precyzji, bliźniacy nie mieli sobie równych.

"Na ziemię" Wood miał na twarzy lekki uśmiech. "Weasley, wasza rodzina zna się na Quidditchu. Jesteście w drużynie." Fred i George przybili piątkę i udali się na trybuny, by wspierać Alicię i Marlo, które walczyły o pozycje ścigających.

Blondynka szybko rozejrzała się. Poza nimi dwiema o pozycję starały się jeszcze - o zgrozo - Katie Bell i Angelina Johnson. Osobiście Marlo nie miała ni do Katie, ale Bell była psiapsiółką Johnson - Mary miała dość Angeliny już po pierwszej rozmowie, jaką odbyły w drodze do łazienki dziewczyn, zresztą z wzajemnością. Miały podawać sobie kafla i starać się strzelić parę goli Woodowi. Alicia i Marlo podstępem zdobyły po golu, Angelina, choć potrafiła latać, miała lekki problem z celem, za to Katie szło nawet nieźle. Po jakiś czterdziestu minutach Wood ogłosił wszem i wobec, że podjął decyzję.

"Okay, no to tak, Bell..." Katie uściskała Angelinę, która posłała jej niezwykle sztuczny uśmiech. "...Spinnet..." Alicia i Mary przybiły piątki. Blondynka spojrzała na swoją rywalkę. Miała nadzieję, że jeden gol przekonał Wooda wystarczająco. "...I Grey..."

Sny powróciły.

Co prawda nie nawiedzał ich już Fred. Ani Jade. Ani nawet Snape.

Nawiedzał je Harry Potter.

Wiedziała, że to nie obsesyjne zauroczenie, jakie widziała w zeszłe święta u Ginny, która, choć nie wiedziała nawet jak Potter wygląda, zakochała się w nim. Nie, to były TE sny. Te realistyczne. Wiedziała, że to Harry Potter tylko dlatego, że chłopak miał na czole bliznę, która przyciągała wzrok jak jaskrawy neon - błyskawicę.

Otworzyła oczy.

Harry Potter w maciupeńkiej komórce pod schodami. Zmywający górę brudnych naczyń. Dostający naganę od chuderlawej kobiety bądź otyłego mężczyzny z wąsami. Bity przez jakiegoś blond ogra, podczas gdy jakiś inny chłopak przytrzymuje z tyłu jego ramiona. Wkraczający do Hogwartu. W towarzystwie Rona Weasley'a i jakiejś dziewczynki.

Tym razem nie mogła spać.

Za każdym razem gdy widziała Pottera, czuła ból w skroni. Jakby jej mózg chciał ją przed czymś ostrzec.

Tylko przed czym?

Westchnęła. Ginger otworzył swoje złote oczy, wybudzony ze snu. Podrapał go za uchem oglądając, jak powoli kot powraca do snu.

Chciała z całej siły do niego dołączyć, ale musiała pomyśleć.

Osoby które widziała w swoich snach, gdy wreszcie je spotykała w realu, przynosiły ze sobą zmiany, bądź skrajne emocje. Snape udowodnił, że zrobi wszystko by uprzykrzyć jej życie. Jade została jej przyjaciółką, tą która była rozważna i, kiedy już naprawdę musiała, powstrzymywała ich wszystkich przed wpakowaniem się w za duże kłopoty. Była hamulcem, którego potrzebowała. A Fred... Fred zmusił ją do myślenia. Kochała go. Był jedną z niewielu osób które najzwyczajniej w świecie kochała. Prawie tak mocno jak Vic, swoją siostrę. Fred był kimś, przy kim rozwijała swoje zainteresowania i umiejętności - razem z nim i George'm byli największymi kawalarzami w Hogwarcie. Przy Fredzie mogła się otworzyć bez najmniejszych problemów. Fred był tak ważny, że nie mogła pozwolić sobie nawet na chodzenie z nim, tylko dlatego, że mógłby się oddalić od niej.

Z drugiej strony, w życiu w snach nie widziała Alicii i Lee, a przecież też byli ważni.

Musiała się chwilę zastanowić.

Owszem, byli ważni, ale nie przynosili zmian. Przez Snape'a musiała nauczyć się choć trochę trzymać język za zębami. Jade kontrolowała ją. A Fred był drugą osobą, której ufała tak bardzo jak sobie, która nie była zwierzęciem.

A to oznaczało jedno.

Harry Potter, o ile nie po raz kolejny przyniesie jakieś zmiany całemu magicznemu światu, przyniesie je jej.

Położyła się, dalej myśląc. Co takiego mógł zmienić Harry Potter? Już raz pokonał Sama-Wiem-Ko-

Chwila. Może to o to właśnie szło? Może...

Nie. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Nie mogła o tym myśleć. Nie było go, i nigdy nie wróci.

Ale kiedy wracała do snu nie była pewna, czy była do końca przekonywująca, nawet dla siebie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Pierwszy mecz quidditcha poszedł, cóż… Nie najgorzej.

„Przegraliśmy o trzydzieści punktów" Oliver kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. "Gdyby ten idiota złapał znicza, wygralibyśmy o dwieście siedemdziesiąt punktów!"

Z bliżej nieznanych nikomu powodów, kapitan drużyny gryfonów na śniadaniu w niedzielę usiadł z Mary, Fredem, Georgem, Alicią i Lee.

Jade i Carrie wstały wcześniej by zdążyć napisać swoje eseje na Historię Magii, a Vic krążyła po Hogwarcie w poszukiwaniu dobrze wyglądających facetów, co Marlo niezbyt rozumiała, gdyż Victoria już i tak zaklepała sobie George'a. Przez to po raz pierwszy Mary jadła śniadanie w towarzystwie samych gryfonów.

„Trochę to smutne" Przyznała blondynka.

„No, nie myślałam, że obrońca Slytherinu _aż tak _zły" Przytaknęła Alicia.

„A ich pałkarze nawet nie starali się zaatakować naszej drużyny" Sfrustrowany George wbił swój widelec w jajecznicę.

„McGonagall powiedziała, że byłem najprzyzwoitszy z dotychczasowych komentatorów" Przyznał Lee. „Chyba dlatego, że _jeszcze _nie miałem po co przeklinać."

Fred grzebał w swoim talerzu, nie odzywając się do nikogo.

„Lecę odrobić lekcje" Wstał nieoczekiwanie i szybkim krokiem opuścił Wielką Salę.

„Co z nim?" Zapytał George'a Oliver.

„No, on chyba w życiu nie odrobił pracy domowej sam z siebie!" Lee był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

„Przegraliśmy mecz" Wzruszył ramionami George. „Przejdzie mu."

Z jakiegoś powodu Mary czuła na sobie jego palący wzrok.

Nie miała bladego pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

„Zobaczę co z nim" Rudzielec podążył śladami brata i zniknął w tłumie uczniów.

„Najwidoczniej macho-ego Freda ucierpiało" Zachichotała Alicia, uprzednio upewniając się, że George nie mógł jej usłyszeć.

„Macho-ego?" Lee wydawał się lekko skołowany. „Jakie macho-ego?"

„Ubolewa nad tym, że przegraliśmy mecz" Pokręciła głową z politowaniem blondynka. „_Oliver _nie ubolewa nad tym, że przegraliśmy mecz. _Oliver!_"

„Ja tam się sobie nie dziwię" Uśmiechnął się brunet. „Trudno nie być w świetnym humorze w waszym towarzystwie, drogie panie" Mrugnął, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. „W każdym bądź razie, na mnie czas!"

Wood najwyraźniej nie zauważył rumieńca, który pojawił się na policzkach Alicii.

„Boże, jesteś beznadziejna" Wywrócił oczami Lee.

„Jak tam Carrie?" Stanęła w obronie przyjaciółki Mary.

Lee zrobił się czerwony i nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na misce pełnej płatków śniadaniowych.

* * *

„Fred, wiem że tam jesteś!" Głos George'a dochodził zza zamkniętych drzwi.

_Merlinie, nie mogę pobyć sam?_

„Okay, sam tego chciałeś- _Alohomora_!"

Drzwi odskoczyły, a zza nich wyszedł George. Z zaniepokojeniem patrzył na swojego bliźniaka.

„Możesz mi powiedzieć co było tak straszne, że postanowiłeś zamknąć się w opuszczonej sali lekcyjnej?"

Fred nie chciał mu tego mówić, ale w tym momencie przypominał mu ich mamę.

„Chciałem pomyśleć" Burknął pod nosem chłopak, z premedytacją patrząc się na tablicę, byle tylko jego brat nie mógł spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy – wiedział, że George zorientuje się, o czym dokładnie myśli.

„O czym?" Starszy z chłopców nie dawał za wygraną.

„O kimś" Automatycznie poprawił brata Fred, w myślach przeklinając się za to, że to powiedział.

„Kimś?" George usiadł obok niego na biurku nauczyciela. „O Mary, prawda?"

Kurde.

„Ależ skąd" Choć świetnie kłamał, wiedział, że swojego bliźniaka nie oszuka.

„Nie oszukasz mnie" George jak zwykle czytał mu w myślach. „Co się stało?"

„Pocałowałem ją, okay?"

George nie wydawał się ani trochę zdziwiony.

„I, co, nie podobało jej się?"

„Nie, nie o to chodzi!" Fred przeczesał swoje rude włosy palcami. „Zwaliłem sprawę, okay?"

„Przestaniesz z tym 'okay'?" George wywrócił oczami. „I co niby zrobiłeś? Wepchnąłeś jej język do gardła? Dotknąłeś jej cycków? Mówiłem ci, Fred, wara od piersi!"  
„Boże, za kogo mnie uważasz?" Pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się gorzko. „Jakiegoś zboczeńca? Nie, nie aż tak xle."

„To co żeś zrobił?" Chłopak był wyraźnie zdziwiony.

„Najpierw unikaliśmy się-"

„To dlatego?" Oczy George'a powiększyły się znacznie. „Boże, jaki z ciebie idiota!"

„To nie koniec" Fred pokręcił głową. „A potem gadaliśmy i powiedziałem, że powinniśmy zostać przyjaciółmi."

„Nie wierzę, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni" George był wyraźnie zawiedziony. „Fred, to _ta _dziewczyna! Ta, którą podsłuchaliśmy w Esach i Floresach, kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami gadały o tym, że podobasz się jej od niepamiętnych czasów! Że lubi cię! A ty, idioto, chociaż wiedziałeś to, zamiast powiedzieć jej, że też ją lubisz, mówisz o byciu _tylko przyjaciółmi_?" Chłopak krążył po Sali, czerwieniąc ze złości. „A ja myślałem, że to _ona _cię odtrąciła! Już prawie miesiąc chodzisz ze zwieszoną głową, jakby ci serce kołkiem przebiła, a to ty jej krzywdę zrobiłeś? Co z tobą jest _nie tak_?"

Fred nie odpowiedział, nadal zdecydowanie patrząc na tablicę.

„George, to było rok temu, może już przestała mnie lubić" Po jakimś czasie wyszeptał, wzruszając ramionami. „Nie żebym dawał jej powody by myślała, że też ją lubię. I nie protestowała, gdy mówiłem żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi. Może – no wiesz – przeszło jej?"

Rudzielec nie odpowiedział. Wiedział lepiej, ale w tym momencie był po prostu wściekły na swojego bliźniaka.

* * *

_Chyba zaraz umrę_

_O tak, zaraz umrę_

_Chyba zaraz umrę_

_Z tej całej nudnoty_

„Wiesz że 'nudnota' to nie słowo, nie?" Vic posłała przyjaciółce spojrzenie mówiące 'Zamknij się'.

„Wiem" Westchnęła blondynka, dalej podśpiewując.

Lekcje Historii Magii były zawsze nudne, chociaż sama historia jej nie nudziła – te wszystkie wojny, wypadki, wielce czarodzieje i czarnoksiężnicy…

Problem polegał na tym, że Binns był duchem który postanowił zanudzić ich na śmierć. Modliła się, by Wood nagle wyskoczył zza drzwi z kartką od McGonagall która mówiła, że drużyna quidditcha gryfonów zostaje zwolniona z lekcji, by zamiast niej iść na trening. Wolała oszalałego z ambicji Wooda niż niekończące się wykłady. Do tej pory zastanawiała się, jakim cudem Wood _nie _trafił do Slytherinu – domu przebiegłych i ambitnych. Może przebiegły nie był, ale ambicją wręcz tryskał.

Zazdrościła Carrie i Jade, które miały teraz Transmutację. McGonagall może i była lekko surowa, ale była też świetną nauczycielką – zastanawiała się, czy może nie powinna zacząć uczyć ich Historii, lekcje byłyby o wiele ciekawsze.

Spojrzała przez okno na błonia. Było lekko zimno, ale nadal słonecznie, pogoda którą lubiła najbardziej. Pod jej ulubionym drzewem leżała kupka złotych liści i Mary już wiedziała co będę robić w najbliższy weekend – już ona zadba o to, by miała miejsce wielka wojna na liście.

Ni z tego ni z owego zaczęła zastanawiać się nad świętami. Miała jeszcze co prawda ponad miesiąc, ale chciała w tym roku być przygotowana. Była prawie pewna, że w tym roku zostanie w Hogwarcie – chyba że ponownie zostanie zaproszona przez Weasley'ów. Co prawda w tym roku Charlie wyjechał do Rumunii studiować smoki, a od bliźniaków słyszała, że tym razem Bill nie będzie mógł zerwać się z pracy na święta, nadal była Ginny – dziewczyny zakolegowały się dzieląc pokój w zeszłą gwiazdkę.

Westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając na swój pusty pergamin. Lekcja kończyła się za pięć minut,a jej notatki nawet nie istniały.

Cóż, będzie musiała pożyczyć je od Vic.

Spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że blondynka smacznie śpi.

No to miały problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Mary miała już dość zachowania George'a. Przez dwa miesiące posyłał jej spojrzenia które, gdyby mogły, zabiłyby ją, a teraz był… Dziwnie miły.

Musiała go zmusić do puszczenia farby.

Po Historii Magii zaczaiła się przy zakręcie. Gdy George zrobił dwa kroki w przód złapała go od tyłu i zaciągnęła do opuszczonej Sali.

"Co jest?" George nie był przygotowany na atak. "Marlo? Od-"

Dziewczyna zatkała mu usta dłonią, wywracając oczami.

"Boże, zadajesz więcej pytań niż wkurzona Carrie" Pokręciła głową z pobłażaniem. "A ona jest dwunastoletnią dziewczynką."

Chłopak próbował odciągnąć jej dłoń, ale Mary, choć była parę centymetrów niższa, nie dawała tak łatwo za wygraną.

"Okay, ja odsunę dłoń, jeśli _ty _będziesz cicho."

Poczuła jak rudzielec wzdycha i przytakuje. Powoli odsunęła się, zadowolona, że udało się jej go uciszyć.

"A teraz, bądź tak miły, i powiedz mi, co ci do cholery _odwaliło_?" Pisnęła, wymachując dramatycznie rękami. "Przez dwa miesiące planujesz moje morderstwo, a nagle wszystko jest super i świetnie!"

"No… Bo wiesz…" Zaczął się lekko jąkać.

"Nie, nie wiem!" Pisnęła. "Chłopie, jesteś w ciąży że masz takie huśtawki nastrojów? Jak tak to chyba powinieneś zawiadomić o tym Vic, pewnie się ucieszy, że została ojcem!"

"Oh, zamknij się!" Warknął, przeczesując włosy palcami. Wziął głębszy oddech. "Więc widzisz, coś było nie tak z Fredem-"

"No way, Sherlocku!" Splotła ramiona na piersi.

"I wiedziałem, że po części to twoja wina" Chłopak nie wydawał się zrażony odzywkami blondynki.

"Nie wiem o czym mówisz" Zaczerwieniła się gryfonka.

"Ale za to ja wiem" Westchnął, ponownie zanurzając dłoń w swoich rudych włosach. "Wczoraj to z niego wyciągnąłem i-"

"George" Mary pokręciła głową. "Cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąłeś, nie chcę tego słyszeć, dopóki sam mi tego nie powie" Westchnęła, ściskając mocniej pasek swojej torby. "To powinien być jego wybór, nie twój. Więc, sorry cię bardzo, nie obchodzi mnie to."

"Auć, mocne słowa" Zaśmiał się. "I przepraszam. Za, no wiesz…"

"No wiem" Uśmiechnęła się, przytulając go lekko. "Nie ma za co."

"Ale nadal uważam, że to _ja _powinienem ci to powiedzieć" Zachichotał chłopak, odsuwając się. "Mój brat jest niezwykle tchórzliwy, jak na gryfona."

"A ty zaraz będziesz coś piszczeć niezwykle wysoko, jak na chłopca" Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

* * *

"Jeszcze raz, Grey!"

Marlo miała okropną chęć zabrania pałki któremuś z bliźniaków i walnięcia nią Olivera Wooda w głowę. Powstrzymała się jednak wiedząc, że Alicia zaczęłaby na nią polować, by potem powoli obedrzeć ją za skóry i gotować we wrzącym oleju.

Wood oczekiwał, że po raz trzydziesty powtórzy ten sam manewr, którego część spędzała wisząc głową w dół i trzymając miotłę jedną ręką. Była prawie pewna, że zwariował.

"Oj, Wood!" Wydał z siebie okrzyk George. "Trenujemy już pięć godzin! Weź daj nam spokój!"

"No weźcie!" Oliver nie wydawał się zbyt zrażony protestami George'a. "Musimy wygrać w tym roku!"

"Na pewno _nie_ wygramy, jeśli padniemy po pierwszych trzech minutach meczu" Mruknęła Katie, lecąc w stronę bramek. "Oj, Oliver, czas dla kobiety!"

Chłopak zaczerwienił się i kiwnął głową, pozwalając jej opuścić boisko.

"Ej, nie fair!" Wrzasnął Fred, podnosząc pałkę nad głowę w akcie protestu.

"To dziewczyna" Wood wywrócił oczami. "Ma prawo do pięciominutowej przerwy co godzinę."

"Miły jest" Wyszeptała do Alicii Mary. "Jesteś pewna że to w _nim_ się bujasz?"

"Ej, koniec z rozmówkami! Grey, miałaś ćwiczyć manewry!"

"Dobra, poluzuj gumkę od majtek, Oli, bo chyba ci się wrzyna!"

* * *

"Ał. Ał. Ał! AŁ!"

"Tsa, zamknij się, Fred, rozumiemy, że cierpisz" Carrie wywróciła oczami. "Ale takie osoby jak _ja _na przykład, starają się zjeść lunch!"

"Daj mu spokój Carrie" Jade wywróciła oczami. "Sama wiesz, że od szóstej non-stop trenowali."

"A, właśnie, miałam wam powiedzieć coś miłego- Chwila, zapisałam to sobie!" Puchonka zaczęła grzebać po kieszeniach, chichocząc. Po chwili wyciągnęła różową karteczkę. "O, tu mam! 'Współczuję że jesteście wystarczającymi idiotami, by się w to wkręcić'."

"Wow, Carrie, jakaś ty miła!" Alicia syknęła, powoli siadając. "Boże, umieram!"

"_Ty _przynajmniej jesteś dziewczyną" George oparł czoło o stół.

"_My _umieramy" Fred ścisnął szklankę soku dyniowego na tyle mocno, że Mary obawiała się, że eksploduje.

Lee naprawdę starał się nie śmiać, poznała to po tym, że jego twarz zrobiła się trochę czerwona.

"Dobra, zmiana tematu" Vic wywróciła oczami, po czym powróciła do inspekcji swoich idealnie przyciętych paznokci. "Alicia, co myślisz o tym kolorze?"

"Nie, zielony będzie lepszy" Automatycznie odpowiedziała Gryfonka, kręcąc głową. "Mary, podasz mi kanapki? Wiesz, wolę się nie ruszać."

"Spoko" Blondynka podała przyjaciółce półmisek. "Ja tam myślę, że jednak granatowy."

"Co ty, czerwony będzie lepiej do Vic pasował!" Carrie wskazała na buteleczkę z innym lakierem do paznokci.

"Ja tam myślę, że jednak żółty" Jade wzruszyła ramionami, powracając do książki.

"Boże" Mruknął Lee, za co dostał po głowie od Ślizgonki. "Ał! Za co?"

"Chłopie, ogarnij się" Zadziwiająco, to George odpowiedział na jego pytanie. "Siedzimy przy stole w otoczeniu pięciu dziewczyn. Musisz się przyzwyczaić do tego, że będą obgadywały dziewczyńskie tematy."

"Proszę cię" Marlo wywróciła oczami. "Prawie w ogóle nie gadamy o babskich rzeczach!"

"Serio?" Fred podniósł brew. "Wczoraj gadałyście o kolorze stanika Alicii-"

"I chociaż, jako dwunastoletni chłopcy, z chęcią posłuchamy o waszej anatomii-"

"To trochę dziwnie jest słuchać o kolorach staników Alicii-"

"Możemy sprowadzić Wooda, o ile ona nie będzie mieć z tym problemów-"

"No, on pewnie będzie chętny-"

"Zamknijcie się" Mary palnęła ich po głowach. "Rozumiem, nie będziemy gadać o _zbyt _babskich rzeczach w waszym towarzystwie. Happy?"

"Niezwykle" Mrugnęli bliźniacy, a Lee przytaknął głową.

"A teraz, ma ktoś pomysł na zwierze, jakie wpuścimy do gabinetu Snape'a?" Uśmiechnął się Fred.

"Ja osobiście jestem za Mitycznym Jaguarem z Hogwartu."

* * *

Mary westchnęła, przewracając się na plecy. Była padnięta. Kolejny tydzień w Hogwarcie mijał, a ona nawet jeszcze nie...

No właśnie, co ona miała w tym roku zrobić?

Jęknęła, kręcąc głową. Quidditch wykończył ją na tyle, że nawet nie pamiętała co do cholery tu robiła.

Ginger, jak zawsze, położył się na jej klatce piersiowej, skutecznie blokując dopływ powietrza do jej płuc. Miała ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i umrzeć w jakiejś jaskini. Ciemnej, zimnej, wilgotnej jaskini.

"Ginger, przestań lizać mnie po ręce, będę pachnieć kocią śliną" Jęknęła, odganiając zwierze. "Już wystarczy że z niewiadomych powodów zaczynam pachnieć ziemią."

Kot miauknął i usiadł, opierając łapy o jej mostek.

"Ał, ał, ał, ał, zejdź ze mnie ty okrutna kreaturo."

Rudy kocur był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, gdy zeskoczył z łóżka.

"Mary, bądź cicho i przestań gadać do kota, ja chcę spać" Jęknęła Alicia, której twarz była zanurzona w poduszce.

"Jest dopiero druga."

"Trudno ja śpię" podniosła rękę, by zaakcentować swoją decyzję. "A teraz, ciiiii..."

Jedynymi odgłosami w pokoju były głośne chrapnięcia Katie i jęki bólu Alicii.

Mary przypomniała sobie, co miała zrobić.

Jutro rano zabije Olivera Wooda.

* * *

Heja ^^! Dobra, co do ostatniej sceny, cóż, chodziła mi już trochę po głowie. Całe dzieciństwo i wczesne lata dojrzewania spędziłam w towarzystwie samych chłopców, i oni często zapominali że jestem dziewczyną więc, niestety, musiałam się trochę nasłuchać o ich dojrzewaniu... I wierzcie mi, to nie było przyjemne przeżycie. Więc, doszło do mnie, że Fred, George i Lee są mniejszością, co oznacza, że tematy do rozmów są zdominowane przez typowo babskie rzeczy :P


	6. Chapter 6

Hej!

Po pierwsze, chciałabym was przeprosić że w ogóle nie wstawiałam nowych rozdziałów, ale jak widać, jeśli już to muszę to robić o 2:42.

Po drugie, yay za najdłuższy jak na razie rozdział w tym opowiadanku ^^!

Po trzecie, HP nie należy do mnie :P!

* * *

Rozdział 6

* * *

Jade Dawson nie należała do histeryczek. Logika i spokój były jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, razem z jej paczką i kotem, Sebastianem, trzymały ją na krańcu normalności.

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuła, że ktoś ją obiecuje.

Okay, nie dziwiło jej to na korytarzach. Ani na lekcjach. Albo śniadaniu, lunchu i kolacji.

Ale coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, gdy ktoś gapił się na nią w pokoju wspólnym.

Już dawno postanowiła wytropić tego podglądacza, ale bez pomocy Freda, George'a i możliwie Marlo, wydawało się to niemożliwe, a wolała nikomu nie dawać powodów, by się na nią gapić. 'Ktoś mnie śledzi' nie było zdaniem, które często się słyszało, nawet w Hogwarcie.

Czuła wzrok na swojej twarzy, gdy odrabiała pracę domową. W połowie zdania podniosła wzrok. Chłopak, z jej roku, ciemne-blond włosy, szybko zagłębił się w egzemplarzu _Historii Magii _Bathildy Bagshot.

Zagadka rozwiązana.

Powoli odłożyła pióro, wstała i zaczęła kierować się w jego stronę.

Jason Everlark.

Teraz go sobie przypominała, w zeszłym roku złapał ją za kaptur jej szaty gdy spadła z miotły na lekcji. Zaowocowało to porwaną szatą u niej i skręconym nadgarstkiem u niego. W dowód wdzięczności dała mu pięć czekoladowych żab.

Posłała jego stronę nieśmiały uśmiech.

'Hej Jason.'

'Cześć, Jade' Zarumienił się lekko, a jego srebrne oczy powędrowały w stronę podłogi. 'Przepraszam, no wiesz, za gapienie się.'

'Nie ma za co' Usiadła obok niego na granatowej kanapie. 'I tak już przekroczyłam limit Binnsa.'

'Oh, to najgorszy esej jaki nam kiedykolwiek zadał' Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem Jason. 'Tylko jak on niby je ocenia? Przecież jest duchem!'

'Wiesz, oceny są tak złe, że chyba Snape go wyręcza.'

Zaczęli się śmiać.

* * *

'Więc, co ze świętami?' Carrie niepewnie podniosła wzrok. 'W tym roku odmówiłam obcowania z Kevinem, więc jakby tu zostaję.'

'Ja mam prawie to samo' Rzuciła od niechcenia Marlo. 'Tylko zamień Kevina na mnie, siebie na moją matkę i „odmówiłam" na „odmówiła".'

'Ja mam narty z rodzicami' Westchnęła Jade.

'Co to narty?' Fred i George spojrzeli wyczekująco na Mary.

'Deski które mugole przyczepiają do swoich nóg by zjeżdżać po górach śniegu' Wywróciła oczami. 'Koniec, w przyszłym roku idziecie na mugoloznawstwo.'

'Ja też tutaj zostaję' Victoria grzebała widelcem w swoim śniadaniu. 'Mama powiedziała, że bez Mary mam nie wracać.'

'Słyszałam że Oliver zostaje by trenować Mitchella' Wyznała konspiracyjnym szeptem Alicia. 'Chyba mu pomogę.'

'Oliver i Alicia siedzą na drzewie-'

'Zamknij się, Lee' Warknęła dziewczyna, rumieniąc się. 'A ty co zamierzasz?'

'Dziadek Jordan skarżył się, że go nie odwiedzamy' Wywrócił oczami, poprawiając dredy. 'Więc… Guzik, zostaję.'

'A wy, panowie?' Jade włożyła kolejną łyżkę płatków do ust.

'Mama wkurzyła się, że jesteśmy pałkarzami' Pokręcił głową z politowaniem George.

'Za dużo tłuczków w naszym otoczeniu, powiedziała' Fred upił łyk soku z dyni.

'Ja tam nie jadę' Obwieścili chórem.

* * *

Już w wigilię Wielka Sala była ozdobiona wielkimi, mieniącymi się w świetle świec choinkami, kolorowymi girlandami i pojawiającymi się znikąd jemiołami.

'Ja rozumiem wszystko' Jęknął Lee. 'Ale jemioły? Coś z naszymi nauczycielami jest chyba nie tak?'

'Przyznaj się' Zaśmiała się Alicia. 'Po prostu boisz się, że jakaś pojawi się między tobą a profesor McGonagall!'

'Na pewno' Chłopak poczerwieniał ze złości. 'Za to jestem pewien, że zaczarowałaś jakąś, by non-stop wisiała nad Woodem!'

'Nie wiem o czym mówisz!' Twarz Alicii przybrała kolor jej szalika gryfonów.

'Tsa, tsa, oboje jesteście fanami pocałunków, a teraz cisza, myślę' Warknęła Carrie. 'U mnie z domu zostałam ja, z Slytherinu Vic i ten jak mu tam…'

'Jeremy Clark, zeszłoroczny prefekt' Wywróciła oczami blondynka. 'Z Ravenclawu dziewczyna Percy'ego…'

'Percy ma dziewczynę?' Pisnęła Marlo. 'Ja nie mam dziewczyny! A jestem pewna że wśród pań mam większe branie od niego. Wśród panów zresztą też.'

'No, Kevin jest zdruzgotany' Mruknęła puchonka, kręcąc głową. 'A z Gryffindoru Fred, George-'

'Obecni!' Zasalutowali bliźniacy.

'-Alicia, jej kochaś i ciamajda-'

'Ej, Oliver nie jest moim kochasiem!'

'-Jego denerwująca mość Jordan-'

'Hej, wypraszam to sobie!' Obraził się Lee

'-i Marlo' Carrie zmrużyła oczy. 'To jedenaście. Jade mówiła że ilu mamy uczniów?'

'Około trzystu' Odezwał się George.

'Merlinie, czuję się jak jakiś wyrzutek' Jęknęła Vic, kręcąc głową.

'Jesteś ślizgonką, a twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką jest gryfonka' Zauważył Fred

'Jesteś skazana na bycie wyrzutkiem' Uśmiechnęła się Marlo. 'A, i Lee, George?'

'Co jest?' George posłał jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

'Wisi nad wami jemioła.'

'Co?' Chłopcy spojrzeli nad swoje głowy. 'Aaa!'

'Nie wiem, czy chcę to zobaczyć' Alicia lekko zzieleniała.

'Ja też nie' Carrie pokiwała głową. 'Chyba wszyscy się zgadzamy, że całus w policzek w tym przypadku wystarczy.'

'Zdecydowanie' Przytaknął Fred.

'Dobra, panowie, czas na trochę uczucia!' Marlo mrugnęła do nich, chichocząc.

'Fuj!' Pisnęli, odsuwając się od siebie. 'W życiu!'

'Całus, całus, całus!' Zaczęła skandować Carrie, a po chwili dołączyła do niej reszta dziewczyn.

Lee westchnął, zamknął oczy i musnął ustami policzek George'a, a po chwili zniknął w łazience krzycząc coś na temat dezynfekcji.

'Fuj!' George zaczął energicznie pocierać policzek szatą. 'W życiu się z niego nie domyję!'

* * *

Gdy George i Lee uznali wreszcie że są wystarczająco czyści, cała siódemka udała się na kolację. Zamiast czterech stołów do których byli przyzwyczajeni, na środku Sali znajdował się jeden, o wiele mniejszy od stołu gryfonów, Dyrektor, Albus Dumbledore, zajmował miejsce u szczytu, a po obu jego stronach siedzieli nauczyciele. Na końcu stołu usadowili się dziewczyna Percy'ego, Penelopa Clearwater i Mitchell, szukający drużyny Gryffindoru, a dwa siedzenia dalej siedział Jeremy Clark, przyglądając się bacznie Oliverowi. Wood siedział w odległości jednego siedzenia od Madame Hooch.

Marlo posłała Alicii wiele mówiące spojrzenie i popchnęła ją na miejsce obok Wooda, po czym sama usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciw ślizgona. Fred wskoczył na krzesło obok niej, a naprzeciwko niego usadowiła się Vic. George podążył jej śladem, a Carrie i Lee zajęli dwa ostatnie miejsca.

Dumbledore życzył im wesołych świąt, a zaraz potem na stole pojawiły się wszystkie świąteczne potrawy o jakich Mary kiedykolwiek słyszała i wiele innych.

'Merlinie, za co?' Mruknęła Victoria, widząc jak bliźniacy pochłaniają we dwójkę cały pudding.

'To jeszcze nic' Mary pokręciła głową, wkładając widelec do buzi. 'Raz widziałam jak jedzą indyka. Całego. Sami. Bez sztućcy.'

'Ej, ne estemy zziimy wiewenami!'

'Co?' Oczy Carrie powiększyły się. 'Byłam zbyt rozproszona tym, jak dużo potraficie zmieścić w buzi by rozszyfrować tą wiadomość.'

George przełknął.

'Ej, nie jesteśmy dzikimi zwierzętami!'

'Mogłoby się tak czasem wydawać' Burknął Oliver, nalewając sobie trochę ciemno-pomarańczowego kompotu, który aż cuchnął cynamonem. 'Chcesz trochę, Alicia?'

'P-pewnie' Dziewczyna oblała ię rumieńcem, najwyraźniej zapominając, ze nie lubi cynamonu.

'Okay' Lee wywrócił oczami. 'Mam tylko nadzieję, że-' Jemioła zmaterializowała się nad nim i Carrie. 'Co?!'

'Zapeszyłeś.'

'Całus, całus, całus!' Zaczął skandować George.

'Merlinie, dobra!' Warknęła Carrie i jednym zgrabnym ruchem złożyła na policzku Lee całusa. 'Zadowolony?'

'Carrie i Lee siedzą na drzewie-' Zaintonowali bliźniacy, ale uciszyli się po tym jak dostali w tył głowy od Marlo i Victorii.

Kolacja owocowała wieloma pocałunkami, głownie w policzki, a jemioły pojawiały się zawsze w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, jak wtedy gdy Vic i Mary obie sięgnęły po miskę, albo gdy Fred i George podawali sobie dzban z sokiem, albo kiedy-

'Co?' Pisnęła Vic, widząc jemiołę nad swoją głową. 'Dobra, kto był na tyle głupi by się do mnie zbliżyć?'

'Ja' George podniósł wzrok znad swoich sznurowadeł. 'Merlinie, czy już nawet buta nie można zawiązać?'

Vic podciągnęła go szybko za krawat i pocałowała w usta, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciła do rozmowy z Marlo.

'Chwila, czy nie mieliśmy całować się tylko w Pol-' Zaczął Lee, ale Carrie skutecznie uciszyła go wpychając mu do buzi kromkę chleba.

Półmiski zostały szybko opróżnione, a chwilę później pojawiły się desery.

'Oh, mango!' Marlo szybko rzuciła się na słodki owoc.

Fred zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową i sam wziął owoc do ręki.

'W życiu tego nie jadłem.'

Mary spojrzała znad swojego ukochanego mango, a jej wymazana pomarańczowy sokiem buzia otworzyła się.

'Co?!' Blondynka była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. 'Ale to przecież najlepsza rzecz na Ziemi!'

Rudzielec wgryzł się w miąższ, a jego oczy momentalnie się powiększyły. Po jego podbródku zaczął spływać słodki sok.

'Merlinie, to jest przepyszne!'

Alicia wywróciła oczami.

'Wy dalej zajmujcie się owocami, a ja zagłębię się w lody' Brunetka sięgnęła po smakołyk. Gdy tylko pochyliła się lekko w prawo, nad jej głową pojawiła się jemioła. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

Razem z nią pod jemiołą znajdował się Oliver Wood.

Chłopak zerknął w górę i przełknął.

'Oh.'

Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował jej policzek, po czym powrócił do jedzenia.

Alicia kolorem przypominała sorbet malinowy który miała w ręku, ale najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył.


	7. Chapter 7

Hej, przepraszam że tyle mi to zajęło i że ten rozdział jest potwornie krótki i czysto teoretycznie o niczym, ale muszę mieć parę takich rozdziałów, żeby A opowiadanie nie miało 3 rozdziałów, B pokazać moich własnych bohaterów z innej strony, bądź pokazać ich charakter.

Dobra, nie przedłużam!

* * *

Rozdział 7

* * *

Marlo nienawidziła Historii Magii prawie tak samo, jak nienawidziła Eliksirów. Nauczyciel, Binns, kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że umarł, i zamiast pogrzebu wolał zanudzać na śmierć uczniów Hogwartu. Był tylko jeden plus – Binns ignorował – bądź zapomniał o fakcie – to, że poza nim w klasie znajdują się inne istoty. Dlatego właśnie kiedy pierwsza mokra kulka uderzyła ją w kark, Binns niczego nie zauważył.

Nie zauważył również idealnej kulki która uderzyła jednego z Ślizgonów w czoło.

Druga kulka Ślizgonów wylądowała na ramieniu George'a, który w odpowiedzi strzelił kulką zamoczoną w atramencie prosto w czubek nosa swojego oprawcy.

Wkrótce rozpętała się prawdziwa wojna.

'Mejdej, mejdej, brakuje amunicji!' Wrzasnął Lee, chyląc się przed kulkami za przewróconą ławką.

'Trzymaj!' Alicia rzuciła w niego paroma kartkami papieru. 'Uwaga gryfoni, powoli kończą nam się obudowy długopisów i słomki!'

'Aaa, trafili mnie!' Krzyknął Fred, wycierają swoje niebieskie od atramentu czoło.

'Wstawaj, żołnierzu!' Warknęła do niego Mary. 'Wstawaj i walcz!'

'I wtedy właśnie Merlin…' Binns jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował wykład, chociaż od czasu do czasu przelatywały przez niego kulki z atramentu, papieru i śliny.

Vic westchnęła, powracając do czytania nowego egzemplarza „Witch Weekly". W pewnym momencie jedna z kulek musnęła jej włosy, pozostawiając po sobie niebieską smugę.

Oczy Vic powiększyły się, a same źrenice zmniejszyły. W klasie zapadła cisza, oczywiście pomijając niekończący się wykład Binnsa. Blondynka powoli wstała i podniosła niebieski kosmyk na wysokość swoich oczu.

Wydała z siebie coś między piskiem, jękiem z warknięciem.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty słomkę i kulki, które zaczęła maczać w atramencie. Uczniowie nadal nie wydali z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Vic podniosła słomkę do ust i z zawrotną prędkością trafiała każdego kulką w czoło. Kiedy wreszcie ostatni uczeń padł trafiony, uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

'Wygrałam!' Oświadczyła, po czym powróciła do lektury.

* * *

Mary niepewnie spojrzała na Alicię. Brunetka pokiwała głową, a jej dwa warkocze podskoczyły.

Musieli to zrobić.

George otworzył drzwi.

Większość Krukonów siedziała już w ławkach, a kotka na biurku przyglądała się bacznie tym, którzy nadal stali przy oknach, rozmawiając.

Kotka odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, a jej oczy powiększyły się niezauważalnie.

Każdy z nowoprzybyłych Gryfonów był niebieski.

Kotka zeskoczyła z biurka i w powietrzu zmieniła się w profesor McGonagall.

'Czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego wszyscy wyglądacie jak chochliki kornwalijskie?' Usta nauczycielki zmieniły się w cienką linię.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie.

'Wie pani, mamy przecież Transmutację z Ravenclawem…" Zaczął George.  
'Jutrzejszy mecz Quidditcha to przecież właśnie Ravenclaw versus Slytherine…' Dodał Fred.

'Chcieliśmy pokazać nasze wsparcie drużyny Krukonów poprzez pomalowanie naszych ciał na niebiesko, jeden z kolorów ich domu' Zakończyli razem, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

'Widzę właśnie' McGonagall niebyła zbyt przekonana. 'Siadajcie.'

Ludzie podchodzący do swoich ławek klepali bliźniaków po plecach, cicho dziękując.

'Wow, jesteście…' Zaczął Lee.

'Niesamowici?'

'Przystojni?'

'Inteligentni?'

'Pomysłowi?'

'Chciałem powiedzieć sprytni' Chłopak wywrócił oczami. 'Niech woda sodowa nie uderzy wam przypadkiem do głowy, panowie Weasley!'


End file.
